nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Parker
2nd great grandfather Alfred Parker born in 1853 in Newhall, Derbyshire to Joseph Parker and Emma Draycott. Alfred was baptised 28 August 1853 in St John's, Newhall by Reverend R. T. Burton. He lived in Newhall in 1861. Aged 7, Scholar, of Newhall. Living in the household of father Joseph Parker aged 36, Coal Miner, of Newhall, with mother Emma Parker aged 32, of Newhall, brother Thomas Parker aged 14, Coal Miner, of Newhall, brother James Parker aged 11, Coal Miner, of Newhall, brother Samuel Parker aged 9, Scholar, of Newhall, sister Sarah Parker aged 5, of Newhall, sister Emma Parker aged 1, of Newhall, and brother Arthur Parker aged 7 days, of Newhall. He lived in Stanton and Newhall in 1871. Aged 17, Coal Miner, of Newhall. Living in the household of father Joseph Parker aged 47, Coal Miner, of Newhall, with mother Emma Parker aged 42, of Newhall, brother Samuel Parker aged 19, unmarried Coal Miner, of Newhall, sister Sarah Parker aged 14, Scholar, of Newhall, brother Arthur Parker aged 10, Scholar, of Newhall, brother Henry Parker aged 7, Scholar, of Newhall, brother William Parker aged 2, of Newhall, and boarder William Henson aged 17, unmarried Coal Miner, of Newhall. Alfred married Elizabeth Mason in 1872 in Ashby de la Zouch District. His son, Joseph Parker, was baptised 12 September 1872 in Church Gresley. His son, William Parker, was baptised 7 December 1873 in Swadlincote. His son, James Arthur Parker, was baptised 31 December 1874 in St John's, Newhall. His daughter, Sarah Parker, was baptised 5 March 1876 in Swadlincote. His daughter, Elizabeth Ann Parker, was baptised 7 October 1877 in Church Gresley. His son, Arthur Parker, was born in 1879 in Newhall, he was baptised 18 September 1879 in United Methodist Free Chapel, Newhall, Derbyshire. He lived in Harvey's Row, Newhall in 1881. Aged 27, Coal Miner, of Newhall. Living with him:wife Elizabeth Parker aged 28, wife, of Midway, son William Parker aged 7, Scholar, of Swadlincote, daughter Sarah Parker aged 4, Scholar, of Midway, daughter Elizabeth Parker aged 3, Scholar, of Swadlincote, son Arthur Parker aged 1, of Newhall, and boarder Henry Parker aged 17, unmarried Coal Miner, of Newhall. His daughter, Emma Parker, was born in 1882 in Swadlincote. His daughter, Annie Parker, was born about 1885 in Midway, Derbyshire, England His daughter, Eliza Parker, was baptised 5 December 1886 in Church Gresley. His son, Alfred Parker, was born 4 January 1889, he was baptised 3 March 1889 in Swadlincote. He lived in Midway, Swadlincote in 1891. Aged 39, unable to work, of Newhall. Living with him: wife Elizabeth Parker aged 40, Fish Hawker, of Hartshorn, daughter Sarah Parker aged 15, employed in the house, of Swadlincote, daughter Lizzie Parker aged 13, Scholar, of Swadlincote, son Arthur Parker aged 11, Scholar, of Newhall, daughter Emma Parker aged 8, Scholar, of Swadlincote, daughter Annie Parker aged 6, Scholar, of Swadlincote, daughter Eliza Parker aged 4, Scholar, of Swadlincote, and son Alfred Parker aged 2, of Swadlincote. His son, Thomas Parker, was born 25 May 1892, he was baptised 22 June 1892 in Swadlincote. He lived in 3, Meadow Lane, Newhall in 1901. Aged 49, Fishmonger, of Newhall. Living with him: wife Elizabeth Parker aged 50, of Midway, son Arthur Parker aged 21, single Coalminer Hewer, of Newhall, daughter Annie Parker aged 16, single, of Midway, son Alfred Parker aged 12, of Midway, and son Thomas Parker aged 8, of Midway.